It's All Coming Back to Me
by Misty Yuy
Summary: Songfic. 1+4. Sap, sad. Shonen-ai. R&R plzies ^_~... sorta AU


Disclaimer: Don't own GW 'yadda yadda'. Don't sue 'yadda yadda' I don't own the song 'It's all coming back to me' that belongs to Celin Dion (really helps if u r listening to the song while reading this) ^_~

Warnings: Shonen-ai, supernatural, sap, make sure u have a full box of tissues on stand-by, 1+4. Enjoy… don't forget to review

It's All Coming Back to Me 

A small figure of a boy stood in the doorway of his bedroom and gazed around into the darkness. A single tear rolled down his cheek, but he held it all back firmly into the back of his mind not wanting to start another crying session, even though he new it was coming. 

There were nights when the wind was so cold   
That my body froze in bed   
If I just listened to it   
Right outside the window

Brushing his golden locks from his face he lite a single candle on his night stand '_That's me', letting the tiny flame create all the light he needed to see as he reached into his draws and retrieved a pair of silk pants and put them on after striping of his daily clothing. Through the whole time, since that tragic day Quatre was never the same happy chirpy boy that he was so well known and liked for._

There were days when the sun was so cruel   
That all the tears turned to dust   
And I just knew my eyes were   
Drying up forever 

The only thing he ever did care about was his beloved Heero Yuy, but now that he is gone the small blonde saw that nothing else mattered anymore, sometimes he wondered why he still kept himself alive. Altogether he knew that it would be wrong to take his own life just to end his suffering. '_Being an empath doesn't make it any better' Quatre often thought to himself._

I finished crying in the instant that you left   
And I can't remember where or when or how   
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made 

It had been six lonely months and still he was grieving over his lover's death, he always thought that it wouldn't stop. The pain, suffering, loneliness… it would not disappear. No matter what he did or who he went to, to try and overcome it. Nothing seems to help, not even his closest friends Duo, Trowa or Wufei.

'_It's just no use. I am to live out the rest of my useless life in misery' _

Wiping away a second tear Quatre laid himself on his bed not bothering to pull his covers up, finally crying him self to sleep.

But when you touch me like this   
And you hold me like that   
I just have to admit   
That it's all coming back to me

It was shortly after 1 am in the early morning, the night sky was plum full of stars blinking and shining off their aurora off for the world to see. But one distant star shone more brightly than the rest. It seemed to remain still, but getting bigger and brighter. The light began to form as irregular shape of what looked like a butterfly or a human with wings. 

Well-defined wings could be seen and an angelic form attached to them, the form gave off a glowing shimmering aurora. Surly if anybody was out at this time of night they would have seen the form from miles. With every movement, the wings seemed to give out more light. Advancing at a slow descend the form was making a soft landing on the balcony to the blonde Arabians room.

When I touch you like this   
And I hold you like that   
It's so hard to believe but   
It's all coming back to me 

The doors opened as if by magic and a soft chill filled the room making the lonesome candle on the bedside table flicker, but remained alit. Quatre stirred a little in his sleep and shivered when the doors were mysteriously opened letting in a slight chill.

'_You look so innocently beautiful my little prince. You shouldn't be so hard on your self'_

The angelic form continued into the room, treading lightly on the soft carpet. The room was now in a watery mix of blue's and whites. The angel neatly tucked its wings to a folded position behind it's back. 

Ever so slowly the angel made it's way towards Quatre's bed side and knelt beside the bed. It's reached out and took one of Quatre's hands in both of his perfect, glowing ones and began to whisper to the sleeping boy with his head bowed.

"Quatre, my little one. Can you ever forgive me for leaving you the way I did? I never meant to die, it just happened and now… now…" 

There were moments of gold   
And there were flashes of light   
There were things I'd never do again   
But then they'd always seemed right 

Sparkling crystalline tears rolled down the angelic forms' cheeks, unable to finish what was to be said the angel began a soft quiet sob.

"I forgive you Heero."

At that the angel, Heero jerked his head thinking that he had awoken only to find the boy still asleep and smiling. His rapid eye movement gave Heero the idea that he was dreaming. Heero smiled, '_you were always the one to talk in your sleep'. With that Heero slowly and silently bent down and kissed the sleeping boy on the lips, the soft glow shimmering onto Quatre's face and still he did not wake._

There were nights of endless pleasure   
It was more than any laws allow

"Quatre, can you hear me?"

The small boy did a slight nod, "Yes Heero, I can hear you."

The thought of a conversation in his sleep wasn't such a bad idea as that Heero felt that he would scare the sleeping blonde. He so much wanted to avoid that.

Baby Baby …

If I kiss you like this   
And if you whisper like that   
It was lost long ago   
But it's all coming back to me

"You are my angel, Quatre. I don't ever want to hear that you would take you life just to end it all. My death was meant to happen, I don't know why but it did. It's just the way life is." Heero felt more tears coming one so he tried desperately to hold them back, knowing that he had a limit of time to be here.

"Heero I miss you, come back to me." At this Quatre was crying again. Heero bent forward and sat the boy up in his arms, hugging him close at the same time wrapping his shimmering wings around the two of them.

If you want me like this   
And if you need me like that   
It was dead long ago   
But it's all coming back to me   
  


Though Quatre's eyes remained closed he was dreaming it all as if it were real. Together they whispered sweet nothings and letting out built up tears and sobs on each other.

"Quatre?"

"Hmmm…" He sniffled a little and nuzzled his face into Heero's neck.

"Will you dance with me, one last time?"

It's so hard to resist   
And it's all coming back to me   
I can barely recall   
But it's all coming back to me now

The boy nodded as Heero began to lift his love off the bed and onto his feet. He held the still sleeping form close as to make sure that he would not fall, soon the two began a to dance a rhythm of their own.

Heero looked over to the single candle by the bed. "There's only one candle."

But you were history with the slamming of the door   
And I made myself so strong again somehow   
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then

"Yes. That's me, all alone" Came Quatre's sobbing voice. Heero smiled and waved his hand towards the nightstand and another candle magically appeared beside the first one, already lite. 

"Wrong, now there's two candle's. You and me." Heero laugh quietly and nuzzled Quatre's hair. '_Rose, sandalwood and lavender'_

But if I touch you like this   
And if you kiss me like that   
It was so long ago   
But it's all coming back to me 

"Heero, I want to see you. Can I see you?" the blonde pleaded.

"If that is your wish, then yes. Just open your eyes." Heero replied hoping that when Quatre did that he wouldn't be alarmed at the sight. Quatre slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes to gaze up in the face of his visitor.

Quatre didn't seem to be anymore afraid than Heero was. Instead he was smiling, tears welling up in his eyes. "Heero…" Quatre gasped, "Your beautiful."

"Just like you, my love." Heero returned.

"Mmmm… Heero I love you."

If you touch me like this   
And if I kiss you like that   
It was gone with the wind   
But it's all coming back to me 

"And I you Quatre." Heero lifted Quatre's chin and kissed him on the lips once again. The sensation was so real as Quatre returned the kiss opening his mouth with Heero's, their tongues playing with each other. 

"Quatre, I have to go now I'm being called. But I want you to remember that 'you are not alone' and you never will be. I'm always with you and I promised long ago that I will protect you and I will continue to do so. I will ensure that you find happiness with another, because that's all I want for you is to be happy." 

There were moments of gold   
And there were flashes of light 

Quatre began to sob endlessly at these words, "You'll do that? But Heero I could never love another like I loved you."

"Yes you will, Quatre. In time you will. I love you more than anything and I will not let you go. I'll be forever watching over you, but this is the only time I will visit you. You will not see me again, the Almighty Lord our God will only bid one visitation. I'm sorry but that's just the way things are."

Baby, baby, Baby 

When you touch me like this   
And when you hold me like that   
It was gone with the wind 

But it's all coming back to me

Heero released Quatre from his tight hold and stood within inch's of Quatre's face and joining him in one last kiss.

"Till we meet again, sweet prince. Always remember this night, never forget me Quatre."

Heero wiped the single tear that slowly made it's way down Quatre's cheek. 

When you see me like this   
And when I see you like that   
Then we see what we want to see   
All coming back to me

"Here." Heero flexed a wing around and plucked a feather from it and placed it in Quatre's hands closing his fingers around the delicate gift. "Keep this. Hold it close to you heart."

"Ooh Heero." Quatre sobbed once again as Heero began to steep backwards and released Quatre's hands where they lingered in the air for a moment as though they still held each other.

The flesh and the fantasies   
All coming back to me

"Heero… No I don't want you to leave me." Quatre began to advance towards Heero where he was now on the balcony still facing him. 

I can barely recall   
But it's all coming back to me now 

"I am with you always Quatre." He whispered and in an instant Heero turned and flexed out his massive wings and began a steady flapping beat. Seconds later he had disappeared into the night, up to the stars to watch over his lover and wait for the day when they would finally be together for all eternity.

If you forgive me all this   
If I forgive you all that   
We forgive and forget   
And it's all coming back to me

Quatre cried his last tears as he gazed at the light feather in his hands and then at the two candles continuing to burn brightly. He promised himself that there would be no more tears and no more suffering, just hope and happiness.

(It's all coming back to me now)   
And when you kiss me like this   
(It's all coming back to me now)   
And when I touch you like that   
(It's all coming back to me now)   
If you do it like this (It's all coming back to me now)   
  


And if we...

~@~

Well whatcha think? Review and tell me… if you would like to see more of these stories/songfics I have others just like this that are obviously under my pen name. And if anyone wants to see songfics written about anyone in particular… let me know. ^_~

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
